Botulinum toxin has been used in cosmetic dermatology to treat a variety of skin conditions and disorders. For example, botulinum toxin has been used to treat wrinkles (e.g., hyperkinetic facial lines), platysma bands, décolleté bands, hyperhidrosis, and certain neuromuscular disorders. Typically, botulinum toxin is delivered by injection into the site of interest (i.e., into the relevant muscle group responsible for wrinkle or band formation; into skin containing sweat glands; etc).
Unfortunately, current strategies for delivering botulinum toxin generate numerous adverse effects. For example, improper injection techniques can damage tissue and/or can deliver botulinum toxin to unintended and/or undesirable locations. In the periocular region, lid and brow ptosis are important adverse effects. Pain, hematoma, ecchymosis, and bruising can also occur.
Although techniques (e.g., cooling the skin prior to injection to reduce pain, hematoma, ecchymosis, and bruising) have been developed that can minimize certain side effects, there remains a need for the development of improved systems and/or formulations for delivering botulinum toxin.